


Fireflies

by xokmr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xokmr/pseuds/xokmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ч-что это? — спросил Фрэнки тихим, дрожащим голосочком. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Это светлячок! — захихикал Джи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranZzHimmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranZzHimmel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419035) by [lonelyapparition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyapparition/pseuds/lonelyapparition). 



Влажный воздух тёплого вечера, щебетание сверчков и кваканье лягушек, похожее на песню, заполнили атмосферу. Небо быстро потемнело, мягкий золотистый оттенок быстро исчезал в ночи. Звёзды начали появляться, свет которых красиво контрастировал с чёрным цветом. Полная, яркая луна сидела в середине, придавая этому холсту большую красоту.

Ниже этого полотна лежали два подростка. Держась за руки, они смотрели друг на друга и на прекрасный пейзаж, открывшийся перед ними. Карие глаза направлены на зеленовато-чайные, два влюблённых мальчика лениво улыбались друг другу. Влажная, зудящая трава и небольшие надоедливые жуки были успешно проигнорированы, в то время как их губы в сотый раз встречались в неторопливом поцелуе, но каждый раз был как первый. Немного отстраняясь, они улыбались и краснели, чувствуя, как миллионы глупых бабочек танцевали в их животах.

Младший немного кашлянул и шмыгнул носом, выгибая брови. Мальчик легко дотронулся до носа и небрежно смахнул ползучего раздражителя, хватая тонкими пальцами и кладя жука себе на запястье. Второй в замешательстве посмотрел на черноволосого мальчика, держащего в руках маленькую букашку, ползущую к ладошке, и близко рассматривающего её. Он ждал, когда жучок начнет светиться. Мальчик мягко улыбнулся, когда это произошло, и на него нахлынули приятные воспоминания.

***

 

Июльское солнце беспощадно палило, в то время как два маленьких друга качались вперед-назад на установленных на заднем дворе качелях. Их невинное хихиканье и тихий скрип качелей присоединились к звукам наступающей ночи. Ни один из них не хотел уходить, они наслаждались обществом друг друга.

— Джерард, Фрэнк! — крикнула из кухонного окна мать одного из них. — Ребята, заходите домой, пока не стемнело.

Детишки застонали в унисон и начали болтать ногами, вставая с качелей, и побежали через задний двор. У Джерарда была потрясающая идея.

— Эй, ма! — крикнул десятилетий мальчик своей маме. Дождавшись ответа: «Что?», он спросил:

— Можно мы с Фрэнки устроим тут лагерь и переночуем? — взволнованно спросил он.

Его мать подумала об этом, забавно, как считал сам Джерард, морща лоб. Мальчик очень нуждался в положительном ответе, иначе он “умер бы”.

— Я не знаю, — начала она, но тут же была прервана.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа-а-алуйста-а-а-а! — умолял Джерард. — Я клянусь, мы будем вести себя хорошо, мы никуда не сможем пойти, — мальчик указал на высокий забор.

Донна вздохнула, и мальчик понял, что выиграл.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — она нежно улыбнулась. — Зайдите домой, возьмите фонарики и одеяла.

Джерард и Фрэнк весело ворвались в дом, собрали столько вещей, сколько смогли унести их маленькие ручки. Через несколько минут они уже были на улице и, сидя на одеялах, направляли фонарики на своё лицо, при этом издавая страшные, но в то же время смешные звуки. 

Когда ребятишки устали от света, они выключили фонарики и легли на спину, глядя на тёмное небо, объединённое в огромную паутину тысячами светящихся шаров. 

— Звезды такие красивые, — в изумлении сказал Фрэнк. — Я хотел бы коснуться хоть одной. 

— Я тоже, — ответил Джерард таким же заворожённым голосом.

Они продолжили лежать и рассматривать звёзды ещё несколько минут, пока вдруг маленькая лампочка в углу глаза Фрэнка не привлекла его внимание. Он быстро глянул на кусты, туда, где недавно видел эту лампочку и нерешительно перевел взгляд обратно на небо. Когда мальчик увидел свечение снова, он быстро вскочил и побежал к кустам. Через несколько секунд Джерард стоял рядом с другом. 

— Фрэнки? Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил он своего младшего друга.

— Я увидел что-то! Прямо здесь! — разочарованно сказал Фрэнк. Он знал, это было прямо тут. Затем он снова увидел свет, теперь уже на листе в кустике. — Там, Джи! Смотри!

Джерард улыбнулся и взял это с листка, потом поднёс прямо к лицу друга. Тот вскрикнул, потом пытаясь скрыть это.

— Ч-что это? — спросил Фрэнки тихим, дрожащим голосочком. 

— Это светлячок! — захихикал Джи. — Хочешь потрогать его? — он повернулся и снова сунул жука Фрэнку.

— Нет, это страшно! — заскулил Фрэнки, схватившись за заднюю часть рубашки.

— Нет, это не страшно, — утверждал Джерард. Маленькое насекомое снова загорелось в руках мальчика. — Это не страшно, Фрэнки! Он как звезда! Видишь? — Джерард снова повернулся к кустам спиной и потрогал жука.

— Ого, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Дай мне подержать его! 

— Ладно, ладно, вот, — Джерард улыбнулся, взяв руку Фрэнка в свою, немного наклоняя и покачивая, чтобы букашка попала в раскрытую ладошку друга.

Фрэнк захихикал и запищал что-то, похожее на «щекотно», когда светлячок пополз по его руке и пальцам. Жук загорелся еще раз, а потом взлетел, исчезая в темноте. Мальчики пытались догнать его, но это было бесполезно. Они уже начали грустить, но тут их внимание привлекло множество огней. Друзья с широко раскрытыми глазами выглянули во двор и увидели освещающих ночь светлячков. Опять же, у Джерарда была ещё одна удивительная идея.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — быстро ответил он и побежал в дом.

Мальчика не было более пяти минут, и Фрэнки уже хотел пойти искать его, но тут друг выбежал на улицу с банкой в руках. 

— Что это? — спросил запутавшийся мальчик. 

— Мы будем ловить светлячков и сажать их сюда! — радостно проговорил Джерард.

— Но, Джи, это плохо! — пожаловался младший, но его друг только покачал головой. 

— Ты меня не понял, мы же потом их отпустим! — сказал он и, кажется, убедил Фрэнка, потому что он улыбнулся и побежал во двор. 

Примерно через полчаса мальчики снова сидели на одеялах, между ними была банка со светящимися жуками.  
Они по очереди давали имена для каждого светлячка, Фрэнки на этом настоял, потому что “если у них не будет имён, они заблудятся, когда мы их отпустим”. Даже если в этом не было никакого смысла, Джерард продолжал делать это.

— Я хочу назвать этого… — Фрэнк остановился, думая, и указал на жука, ползающего в верхней части банки. — Джим!

— Хорошо! А этого будут звать… — Джерард указал на самого маленького светлячка. — Фрэнки! — засиял он.  
Фрэнк захихикал, мягко ткнув друга в бок.

— Я светлячок? — все ещё смеялся мальчик.

— Да, — гордо сказал Джи. — Ты - мой светлячок.

***

 

Джерард взял руку Фрэнка и осторожно открыл её. Он наклонил руку в сторону, позволяя букашке упасть в ладошку младшего. Фрэнк мило поморщил нос, потому что светлячок щекотно бегал по руке подростка. Малюсенький жучок загорелся один раз, другой, а потом взлетел. Джерард медленно переплёл их пальцы, и мальчики посмотрели, как маленькая букашка улетела в море светящихся насекомых и сияющих звёзд.


End file.
